That was not in my to do list
by cutesmasher.with.swag
Summary: Did Draco really come back to ruin Hermione's all-too-perfect life? Or did his surprising return have the opposite effect on the lives of Hermione and Ron? Read to find out. DM/HG. Rated M for sexual content and heavy smut. Chapter 6 is finally up!
1. Graduation Presents

**Hi there. :) I`ve been wanting to write a Dramione fic for soo long. This is my first Harry Potter fic so I hope you guys like it! :) Rated M for sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of JK Rowling's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<strong>

**June 1999**

Hermione has done it all. She was able to destroy Horcruxes, face off with Voldemort, find the love of her life, and graduate Hogwarts. After the war ended, she was the only one from the Golden Trio to come back to school and finish her final year. Both Ron and Harry went to become Aurors without the training they needed. After all, becoming war heroes did have its benefits.

She was proud to say that she conquered almost anything she needed. Being Head Girl wasn't much of an easy job, but was very worthwhile. Though she wasn't able to spend the year with her two best friends, she earned the official title of brightest witch of their age. Hermione even became the Valedictorian of their year.

There was a knock on Hermione's door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called out from the front of her beauty mirror. She was prettying herself up for she had to make a speech about what she learned bla bla bla. Her appearance has completely changed since her first years in Hogwarts. Her once very bushy hair has now turned into a sleek and silky do. She had grown taller by now, even taller than Harry. The body that she had grown into clearly showed that of a healthy seventeen year old, complete with her lean body, not too muscular or too skinny. The large buckteeth she was often teased about was gone now, and a perfect smile replaced it.

This was the last time she will be able to wear her Hogwarts uniform. The red tie was a keeper, but other than that, she really didn't know where else she could wear the sweater and skirt she owned. Hermione was going to miss it.

"Guess who." A very familiar voice replied from the other side. Hermione grinned once she recognized who owned the voice. She rushed to the door and opened it, just to be greeted by none other than –

"Harry!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had a day-off from Auror duties, so I decided to watch my friends graduate." He had a smirk on.

"Where's –"

"Ron?" He tried to hide a grin, but was unsuccessful anyway. "He was too busy."

"Oh." Hermione's voice sank as she looked down on her shoes. Her hopes suddenly went down. She became too disappointed to notice a redhead sneaking up beside her.

"Surprise!" He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Happy graduation, love."

"Oh Ronald, you came!" She was delighted to see him and entangled her arms in his neck.

"Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I don't cheer the loudest as my girlfriend gives her well-prepared speech?" He kissed her lips which made her smile. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have been going out ever since their adventure in the Chamber of Secrets.

"This is going to be great." Hermione announced while Ron kissed her again. Harry made gagging sounds which made his friends stop and laugh.

"Yes, it will be." Ron said as he took something from his pocket.

* * *

><p>Their graduation had gone by smoothly. There were tears shed and laughter all around. Hermione's speech was a great finale to their year. She somehow summarized everything they've went through and even promoted house unity.<p>

_Gryffindors are the bravest. Ravenclaws are the most diligent people you would know. Hufflepuffs are the most loyal friends you can have. While the Slytherins would help you on your conquest for glory. But in my journey here in Hogwarts, I've learned that people here are much more than just these stereotypes. I know of some students that prove otherwise. All of us fought for a common cause in the last war. Though others have been misunderstood, we must know that generalization is not really applicable to everybody. It pays to be unique. It pays to step out from our own comfort zones._

_That is what we learn in Hogwarts, to be your own person and learn to become great individuals. All the lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, or Transfiguration bring us to this point. Our future as the next generation of witches and wizards. The witches and wizards who will continue fighting for a common cause, whether you're a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin._

Now was the time for their graduation party. The graduating class gathered together beside the black lake with a bonfire set up. The students from the sixth year were also allowed to celebrate with them. Currently, the students were clustered around Harry and Ron, whom they haven't seen for a year. They kept asking them of stories about their job and what they were tasked to do, now that Voldemort's gone.

Hermione was looking from afar while she was on top of a small hill as she needed some space from all the hugs she was crushed into after they had finally graduated. She needed some time alone as she gained composure and tried her best not to cry. She had to admit, she was indeed going to miss Hogwarts. Hermione spent almost her whole life in the castle. How could she just abandon it now?

While deep in her thoughts, a certain Gryffindor went to Hermione and hugged her tightly, surprising her. When she was finally able to turn around to see who the person was, she saw none other than Lavender Brown, the girl she hated ever since their sixth year, when she snogged none other than Ron Weasley.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hermione looked at her with a confused face.

The girl in question had a small, embarrassed smile. "Well, you see. It's already the end of our time here in Hogwarts. And I wanted to apologize for ruining your friendship with Won-won."

_Won-won?_ Hermione raised her eyebrow. _Since when did she start calling him Won-won again?_ Lavender took her silence as an agreement to their so-called friendship. "Oh look at him now, strutting with all his handsomeness. I wonder who it would be dating an Auror."

Hermione was appalled. How dare she speak about him like that when they weren't even how they used to be? She was about to speak up her mind when Lavender began to sprint down the hill towards the bonfire.

She watched as Lavender tried her best to throw herself at Ron but failed miserably. Hermione snickered. If Lavender thinks Ron would leave Hermione for her, she was mistaken. She was so proud of the boy she loves. Hermione still believes Ron is a boy, not a man yet. He still has to mature.

_Wow, that Lavender won't give up would she?_ Hermione tried her best to keep her self-control intact as she fought against her gut to run towards the girl and slap the hell out of her for flirting with Ron. She couldn't help but feel jealous, somehow. "That bitch." She growled.

A chuckle echoed from the shadows. The sound surprised the young witch as she shifted her position to easily be able to grab unto her wand. She got her hex ready just in case somebody wanted to harm her.

Footsteps.

The person was coming from behind her. She turned around and squint her eyes to see who was sneaking up to her. "Who's there?" Hermione tried to hide the shakiness of her voice.

"Chill, _Granger._ It's just me." She breathed a sigh of relief. She could recognize this voice anywhere. This was the certain person who taunted her for six years in Hogwarts, calling her different derogative names and insulting her intelligence.

"_Malfoy._" There was a hint of danger in her voice. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there, shagging some random chick like you usually do?"

"Ouch." He faked distress as he finally stepped out of the shadow. A tall, lean man stood out under the moonlight. The moon made his blonde hair shine incredibly and illuminated his pale skin. He had his usual black suit on, but the topmost buttons were opened, making him look cool and casual. Hermione didn't know she was holding her breath until she badly needed air. Seeing as he affected her that way, Draco smirked.

"So?" Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"So what?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I`m not obligated to answer your question, you know." He said with a cold voice.

Taken aback, Hermione started to walk away until Draco grabbed a hold of her sleeve. "Let go." She threatened.

"Or else what?" He had fun playing with her. Draco closed the space between them leaving their faces only inches apart. Hermione was mesmerized by those stunning grey orbs Draco owned. They were staring into each others' eyes.

She could've sworn something was about to happen if not for the scream from that came from the students around the bonfire. This brought Hermione back to her senses. She cleared her throat and backed away.

"Well, that was awkward." Draco stated the obvious as he looked around, scratching his head. He couldn't hide the slight blush in his cheeks which Hermione made sure to take a note of. How often would you see a Malfoy blushing anyway?

They were doing their best not to look at each other, as both tried their best to focus on other things besides the person in front of them. Each had thoughts rushing in their heads, it made Hermione annoyed with herself. Of all things, she didn't want to lose things to say in front of Malfoy. Draco _freaking_ Malfoy, of all people!

"So…" Hermione tried to break the silence. She didn't want to end things with other people on a bad note. "What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

There was a formality in their conversation. But at least Hermione wasn't boring herself to death.

"Well, I plan to take over my family's business completely. I am the only heir to it, anyway." Draco answered casually. There wasn't disgust in his voice, unlike that of the previous times they had spent their times together. Actually, they never really had a decent conversation either. Usually, both of them were throwing insult after insult at each other. Good to now they're trying their best to act civilized.

"Well good luck on that." She told him truthfully.

Silence.

Again.

"Uhm, how about you?" He wasn't used to being this silent towards girls, either. Most of the time, he would be very straight to the point, focused on what he really wants to say. Though he may seem as a jerk because of it, at least he doesn't appear weak or submissive to girls. But this was Hermione we're talking about. She wasn't the usual girl we wooed. "Planning on joining Scarhead and Weasel?"

"And I thought you've turned good." She let out a genuine laugh. "Actually, I have no idea yet. Many wizarding institutions are trying to get me to work for them, but I think I'm going to rest a bit. Probably study on what I really would like to do in life."

"Damn Granger, even after graduating, you're still going to study?" He looked at her with an amused face. Something was different about this girl for sure.

"That's me." Hermione joked, raising her shoulders in a proud way. There was silence again. She was getting used to it now. It wasn't as awkward as the first lack of conversation. It was turning into some kind of comfortable silence now. It was as if they were just there to acknowledge the presence of the other. After what seemed like hours, Hermione broke the silence. "Don't you think you're living a very tight and well-planned life?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, but he definitely knew what she meant.

"I mean, it's like everything you do was pre-destined. Like your actions must be this and that precisely."

"Sometimes, I do." Draco answered truthfully. "But I like living at the edge, too."

Hermione gasped as Draco completely closed up the space separating them and grabbed her waist. Slowly and very enticing, Draco crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her full on the mouth with such passion. She moaned as his lips started moving and encouraged her to do the same. She obliged and opened her mouth for him. Once his tongue slipped into her mouth, he held her tighter and his other hand was hooked behind her neck. Hermione, on the other hand, tousled his hair with her hands.

They both fell to the ground when Draco pushed her down. Both groaned in each others' mouths and they deepened their kiss. Hermione and Draco were so caught up with their make-out session that they didn't realize how each other heated up quite fast.

When Draco's hand went down to hold Hermione's chest, she suddenly snapped out of it and saw the gravity of what they were doing. She suddenly pushed Draco away from her body. Saying that Draco was surprised was an understatement, he was so turned on, how could she have possibly stopped?

"Get off me, Malfoy." She said as she violently shoved him away.

"What? Why?"

"I`m engaged!" That sentence seems to have awoken Draco as he stood up and just stared as Hermione, the girl he's secretly loved, walked away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I do hope you like this one. :) I`m looking forward to reviews to see how you guys will react. :D<strong>


	2. Remembering

**Here's the second installment of my story! Sorry if this took long but I've been busy with school. I promise to update faster the next time. Hope you like this next one! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong>

**2000**

_TWO-THIRDS OF THE GOLDEN TRIO, TO BE JOINED IN MATRIMONY_

_Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger, war heroes, have just confirmed their incoming wedding. Sources say, their relationship has just moved up to the next level during the Second Wizarding War. Being Harry Potter's friends, they have been with him through his escapades and really connected. They are, as people say, a very unlikely pair. Ronald Weasley, has come from a pureblood family with seven children while Hermione Granger is from a muggle family of dentists. For those who do not have the slightest idea, dentists tend to people's teeth. Yes, there is something like that in the muggle world. Despite the couple's happiness with their engagement, fans of the trio have been disappointed with the pair. When we surveyed witches and wizards, they showed interest in the Potter-Granger relationship better. Miss Granger has been named the brightest witch of their age and it would have been best to join with the chosen one. When asked about this, Miss Granger just laughed and simply said, "Harry and I are friends. That would never change."_

_Potter, Weasley, and Granger have been the best of friends since they entered Hogwarts. Mister Potter has consulted them in almost all the different things he does, seeing as the late Dumbledore entrusted him with much. For those who have been living under a rock and not know who the three are, they are the ones that discovered the secret to destroying the Dark Lord. We owe much to them. When interviewed, Mister Potter told us that most of the thinking was from Granger. We know Potter's contributions but what about Weasley? What did he do?_

_What did Miss Granger see in Mister Weasley? Was it his humor or his red hair? We do not know. Maybe we should find out ourselves seeing as the golden trio does not want to give comment. As to when the wedding will be, this has not yet been confirmed, but it is in the near future, they say. They just can't wait._

Hermione had mixed emotions as she read today's _Daily Prophet_. She had no clue whether to be happy or enraged. The newspaper just praised her for almost half of the article, but insulted her fiancée with the other half.

"Oh please, Ronald had his contributions, if I may say so myself." Hermione told herself, more than anybody. She was alone in her room at her parent's house. She had just moved in. After graduating, she thanked the Weasley's for letting her stay and expressed her interest in going back the home she grew up in. Even though it was empty, she still had plenty of good memories in this house. Her parents weren't in the house, but Hermione plans on changing that in the near future. She knew exactly where to find them. Australia was their _place to be_ after placing a False Memory Charm on them. Probably, in a month or two would she look for them and restore their memory. She wanted them to be there in her wedding.

She giggled. _Her wedding._ Oh how time flies. Seems like it was just yesterday that she dreamed about being somebody's bride. To be looked at with such admiration. She wanted her own Prince Charming. Watching Disney movies before going to Hogwarts, she promised herself to be one of the princesses in the movies. And now it was all turning into reality.

Though Ron didn't actually have the Prince features, she did find him to be charming. He had such a great personality that Hermione can't help but fall in love with him. He always made her laugh and is just a very great guy to be with. It would be nice starting a family with him.

Ron wasn't really good-looking. He looked quite normal. He wasn't somebody you would really remember if you just spent some time with him. He wasn't anything compared to… Hermione thought who the best to compare him with was and suddenly, a face came into her mind.

Draco Malfoy.

She gasped as his features invaded her mind. His blonde hair, the grey orbs, and those lips. At times, their little encounter would just come into her mind randomly and it was all Hermione could think about for a long time. She can't forget how his lips felt against hers and how careful he was with her. Malfoy was so gentle while handling her, as if she was so fragile that she might just break in any second.

Their kiss left a tingly feeling in her lips, even until now. Hermione touched her lips and imagined how she felt when their lips met. His kiss was so hypnotizing and she couldn't stop but live out the moment. Malfoy's kiss was so different with Ron's. It was obvious how experienced he was. He really knew what he was doing. As to Ron, his kiss was, Hermione hated to admit it, sloppy. Both Malfoy and Ron were so different in so many ways.

It may be wrong to have kissed a guy while she was already engaged, but it wouldn't really hurt to think about it, would it? The kiss happened already, anyway.

She hadn't seen Malfoy ever since she walked away from him on that night. She occasionally saw him on the _Daily Prophet _since he was always on the cover. He really outdid himself, taking risks for his family's company and getting the rewards of it. His company has grown bigger with him being the one to make the decisions. In one article, he was even named the _Most Eligible Bachelor of the Wizarding World. _Hermione remembered their conversation on during _The Night_, as she would refer to it.

"_Don't you think you're living a very tight and well-planned life?" She asked him._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean, it's like everything you do was pre-destined. Like your actions must be this and that precisely."_

"_Sometimes, I do." Draco answered truthfully. It was evident in his eyes that he meant what he was saying. "But I like living at the edge, too."_

_And after that was a blur. His kiss made Hermione lose all her senses._

"Damn it, Hermione, stop thinking about another man." She whispered to herself. To distract herself, she took a look around her room. It was exactly the same as to how it looked for the past eighteen years. She was nineteen now. Before, she didn't plan on marrying at such a young age. But this led to that, and it was inevitable now.

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>After reading today's newspaper, Draco's grip on the paper suddenly tightened. How could he ignore such an unwanted article when it was right in the cover page? Somehow, he was expecting his face to be all over the front again, but instead, he saw such a happy couple smiling and waving to the cameras.<p>

"Damn it!" He shouted as he couldn't help but rip the _Daily Prophet_.

For some reason, he was so affected by the news. He didn't really mean to dwell on the fact that the Hermione and Ron are about to be married but when you love someone…

"Wait, what?" He stopped himself from thinking any more. He did not just admit he was in love with the girl. Draco shook his head, hoping that all those nasty thoughts would just go away. "I can't believe all my hard work came to nothing."

Well, practically, he didn't really do much work. He just kissed Hermione when he had the chance. Didn't even follow through with it, but it was worth the try wasn't it?

"How could I be so head over heels with Granger? Wake up, Draco, you aren't meant to be."

He was convincing himself of what seems to be so contradicting to his feelings. He wanted to forget about the feeling he got when he tried his luck and kissed the witch he secretly wanted. He risked his heart, and true enough, it was broken. Shattered into pieces, actually.

When Hermione walked away from him, he immediately secluded himself from anybody else. Draco went straight to his dorm and just stayed hidden from anybody else. He didn't want to see how happy others were while he was there, feeling rejected. Despite her saying no to him and choosing a Weasel, he still wanted her. He wanted Granger.

A sly smile crept into his face.

Malfoys always get what they want.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron didn't waste any time for the wedding preparations. Right after they announced their engagement, they went straight to it.<p>

A year seems to have passed by so quickly. As if it was just yesterday, Ron was getting down on one knee, in the Head Girl's room, asking Hermione to marry him. And now, it was a day before their big day. They wanted a summer wedding.

All the preparations were finished. They were to get married in the same tent that Fleur and Bill got married. The invitations have long been sent out. They had just finished making the venue look appropriate for Hermione's standards. The best part of it was that her parents were coming, too.

A month was how long it took before the buzz about her wedding kind of died down. She was just waiting for the perfect timing to sneak out of England for a few days. And then, after waiting, there it was. Daily Prophet Reporters weren't as active as they were before with trying so hard to dig up some story about her or Ron. The moment she was in Australia, she knew what to do. She kept track of her parents in a very discreet way and found them easily. Not wanting to waste any time, Hermione restored their memories and had some catching up to do. Of course, they were glad about her engagement.

"Hermione?" There was a knock on her door, disturbing her thoughts. She was staying at the Burrow this time. Being it the day before the wedding, it seems proper to be at the place where the wedding was to be held. It will make things easier for them to set up and get her ready. "It's me, Ron."

She chuckled. Apparently, they had different traditions from the muggle world. "Come in, Ronald."

When the door opened, his head was the first to peak inside. He was trying to go inside slowly, with a look of caution in his eyes. But Hermione decided to ignore it for a while.

"You know," she started as Ron strutted across the room to where she was sitting. "There is something in the muggle world. Legend says that the bride and the groom shouldn't see each other before their wedding."

"Well, that's stupid." He giggled and placed his lips to her forehead. He trailed kisses down to her own and planted a gentle kiss to her lips. "Where did that come from?"

Hermione raised her shoulders. "Oh I have no idea, stuff passed down to the next generation."

"Well, what happens if they met?"

"Bad luck." There was distain in her voice. As if she deeply believed on these silly premonitions. But she should know better.

"Oh you shouldn't dwell on that stuff." His hands found hers and held them tightly. They just stared at each others eyes until they heard a noise from downstairs.

"Hey Ron, hurry or we'll leave without you!"

Hermione looked at her soon-to-be-husband-in-less-than-24-hours. "You're going somewhere?"

Suddenly, he just couldn't look at her in the eye.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, where are you going?" She let go of his hands and folded her arms that made her look so scary and strict.

He cleared his throat and raised his head to look at her. "Well, Harry and some other guys I work with are going to take me out for this 'bachelor party' they say I need." He saw her raise her eyebrows. "It's just going to be us, friends. And don't worry, I'll be good."

She sighed. She saw how Ron wanted this. It wasn't all the time that he got to go out with his friends, because he's either working or with Hermione. Well that was what Hermione thought. She didn't really know how Ron would take up every free chance just to stay away from the Burrow or the Ministry, where he was expected to do just what was needed of him.

"Sure, you can go." She faked a smile. Hermione didn't really like the idea of Ron doing Merlin knows what on the last day before he's tied to her.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ron got up and kissed her for the last time before he rushed out the room. Moments later, Hermione heard the familiar sound of apparition, just outside the house. Once alone, she stood up and walked to her bed. She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Ginny told her to sleep early today because she needed to rest.

But how could she? How could she sleep so soundly when she knew that Ron was out partying?

"I changed my mind." A sudden entrance made Hermione sit up so fast that there was a sudden flush of blood making her lie down again. A certain redhead entered the room and was dressed in a black, tightly fit dress and black pumps. She had her hair up in a loose bun and a few strands fell to frame her face. Hermione was once again interrupted by a Weasley the second time that night.

"About what?" Hermione slowly got up this time, trying to make sure that the horrible feeling won't come again. She eyes Ginny's clothes and raised an eyebrow.

"If my brother's going to go out and enjoy this last night as a single man, you should to!" She squealed as she pulled Hermione's arms to get her to stand up. "We're going to get you enjoy this last night!"

"I think I`m pretty tired, Gin." Hermione sighed.

"Oh come on, don't be a wuss. You can't be tired. You got to have fun on your honeymoon tomorrow, too." She wiggled her eyebrows which made her company laugh.

"Fine, fine!" Hermione said in between laughs. "Oh the things I do for you."

An hour later, the two best friends apparated to a club of Ginny's choice. It was a wizard club which meant there were no muggles present. They first went to a muggle hotel and walked all the way to the back of one hallway, where they had to say a few incantations to open the passageway to the club, _Rage._

Because it was magically-powered, there were floating lights all over. The music was pounding so hard around the whole club that wasn't even possible to be heard outside. There was a dance floor where different kinds of people were dancing so hard to impress one another. One the other side of the dance floor, the bar was lighted so bright that it was painful to look at.

"Wow, this is a great place!" Hermione shouted through the heavy music. The lights were of different colors that illuminated the whole place.

Fortunately, Ginny heard her and nodded. They went straight to the bar where both ordered drinks to their liking. Admittedly, Hermione was having fun. She wasn't really the type of person to party all night because she'd rather stay at home and just read a book or two.

She also wasn't used to all the stares the men were giving her. They were looking at her in a suggestive matter, probably because she looked smoking. Ginny had lent her a dress of her own. It was a dark blue spaghetti-strap dress that ended mid-thigh. The dress was hugging her so finely that it emphasized her curves. Matching her dress were strappy black high heels.

Ginny was then asked by some guy to dance with. She looked over at Hermione, as if to ask for permission.

"What about Harry?" She mouthed to her girl best friend.

Ginny waved her hand to dismiss the matter. She had a smile on her face which made Hermione nod in agreement, laughing.

While alone in the bar, a lot of people tried to ask her to dance but she politely declined. And so now, she was just sitting there, fidgeting with her dress, and emptying her drink.

Hermione scanned the whole area and saw how everybody was having the time of their lives. Then, a certain sight caught her eyes. Through the whole dancing crowd, there was a figure moving towards the place she was in. She looked to her sides to see if there was anybody that the figure may have been going to. But there was none.

And then, the figure finally stepped away from the crowd. Draco Malfoy, with all his gloriousness, was walking towards her with a seducing look.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're liking my story so far. Oooh, what's going to happen next? I wanna hear your thoughts!<strong>

**Reviews inspire me.**


	3. Weighing Pros and Cons

**So, despite the lack of reviews, I decided to continue on with my story. :) In the hopes of having more readers. Well, this didn't take me as long to upload, as promised. ;) I hope my readers will like this chapter.**

**Warning: Heavy sexual content in this chapter. You have been warned. Now proceed if you dare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rage.<strong>

**June 2000**

_Hermione's POV._

Here I was, in my supposedly bachelorette party. My friend was no where in sight. She was probably off dancing the night away with some guy she won't be having any contact with tomorrow. Why did I even agree to this? I'm getting married tomorrow, for Merlin's sake!

I was about to get up and try to look for Ginny when something caught my eye. It was a blinding shade of white-blond hair which I clearly recognized. There was only one person with that color whom I knew. Oh I knew him very well, in fact. It was Malfoy.

Watching him strutting towards where I was in, memories of my graduation night flooded my mind again. I managed to put all those scenes at the back of my mind, but seeing him again after such a long time broke that wall keeping them. I got a headache from the sudden rush of images. Damn it, Hermione, here you go again. I promised myself not to think about it too much.

Oh my, I think I've been staring. Look away now, Hermione, look away before he starts noticing. When I finally get to turn my body around and face the bar, he was just inches away from me. From my peripheral version, I could see him smirking. But I dare not look again for I might just be caught up in his eyes again.

Did I just say that?

I let my thoughts get drowned out by the loud music of the club and practically forgot that some guy who made my heart beat faster than it should is just beside me, maybe even staring. As I raised my chin a little, Malfoy chuckled as if he's been waiting for a sign of movement from me ever since he got here.

"Well hello, Granger," said he in a low voice which made shivers run through my spine. "Fancy seeing you here."

I acted as if I didn't give much attention to his presence before and slightly tilted my head towards him. "Oh. Hey Malfoy."

He scrunched up his nose, like he didn't like my response. I noticed him scan my outfit, which made me hugely uncomfortable. A smirk plastered in his face.

"Nice outfit." His smug smile grew even wider, making me more uneasy. "Don't you think it's a little too much for an engaged woman?"

Engaged woman? Oh don't tell me he's been reading up the newspapers, too. I tried to think of a witty comeback but all that came out of my mouth was, "Ginny made me do it."

I mentally slapped myself with a baseball bat. Why would I even share that kind of thing to him? Now he must think I'm some pathetic excuse for a grown woman.

He moved a bit closer and whispered in my ear. "I think you should dress more like that, _Granger._" The way he said my name made my knees buckle. How could he have such effect on me like this? While his mouth was near my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my neck which made me aroused. I looked away from him, hitting his cheek with a few strands of my hair. Oops.

Clearing my throat, I saw him look away too. He had a faint blush in his pale face. Draco Malfoy was blushing? Oh how rarely would this even happen.

"Two shots of Firewhiskey." Draco told the bartender. While he wasn't looking at me, I had the chance to look at what he was wearing. Of course, he was wearing that trademark black outfit of his, as usual. Complete with the black button-up polo, a black jacket, and black trousers. He had his hair in a messy hairdo, which I would prefer than his sleek back look which he usually wore.

"Like what you see?" He asked me with another smile plastered on his face. He was still looking away, but he knew I was staring? Am I that obvious or does he have some kind of magical eye that Mad-Eye once had?

Scoffing, I told him, "Don't be so full of yourself." I tried to scan the area again for Ginny but I was in no luck. I was still stuck with this git.

Another low chuckle, which I'm getting used to by now. Malfoy walked over towards me again, with two small cups on both of his hands. He handed one to me.

Looking straight into my eyes, he raised his cup. "To Granger." Malfoy said and took a shot. I nodded, though confused with his toast, and drank the Firewhiskey. There was that familiar burning sensation on my throat again. To be completely honest, I wasn't quite fond with drinking. But I wouldn't back down, especially in front of Malfoy.

Once we had put down our glasses, Malfoy put a hand before me. I raised my eyebrow, confused with this sudden courtesy towards me. He just smiled. "Dance with me."

Maybe it was the alcohol in my body or it may just have been that I really needed to loosen up, but I didn't think about Ron and nodded. I took his hand and walked towards the dance floor. I couldn't help but notice how soft his hand was, not rough unlike most men.

When we had found a space for us to dance in, he let go of my hand. At first, we were just facing one another looking at each other awkwardly. I tried to look for any sign of him dancing first but didn't find any. It was as if he was waiting for me, too. Sighing inwardly, I started to sway my hips to the beat of the music.

I didn't have to wait long for Malfoy to follow my lead. We were facing each other, dancing and having fun. Closing my eyes, I danced like I've never danced before. I let go of all the worries I had and had enjoyed this night. After a while, I felt Malfoy's hands on either side of my waist. This made me flash my eyes open.

Apparently, he was able to close the gap between us and our bodies were rubbing against each other provocatively. I spun around and felt him grind his hard erection on my back. He still had his hands on me and grabbed unto my waist to pull us even tighter together. I didn't protest. I savored the moment.

What was going on with me? I was actually dancing with this Slytherin Sex God when I knew I was to get married tomorrow.

Just when I was about to pull away, he had his mouth beside my ear. "_Hermione._" He whispered my name. I loved the sound of it coming from him. I pushed myself to him even harder.

I knew where this night would lead if I didn't stop it soon. This may just be something I would regret for the rest of my life.

I tried weighing the pros and cons. The cons were outnumbering the pros, but ooh! That feels good. I closed my eyes and focused on what Draco was doing to my body. His right hand, which was originally placed on my waist, traveled up to hold on to my chest.

He was fondling with one of my breasts, over the fabric of my dress. It made me go wet. We were still moving to the beat and the place was dark. Nobody would see this because the only lights came from flickering strobe lights that don't focus on one thing for much long. I didn't have much to worry about.

His hand gripped my breast even harder and he pushed his erection on my back more. It made me moan. Dra-Malfoy must have heard it and I felt his chuckle.

Oh forget those cons. I needed this. I needed him. This feeling hasn't overcome me in a long time. Besides, the pleasure he gives me is way different from how Ron treats me. Like his kiss, Malfoy was more experienced, unlike Ron. He really knew what to do and how to do them.

Maybe Ron wouldn't mind. I needed to get this sexual frustration out of my system anyway. This was just one night. If this doesn't happen, I might just be burdened by it until the day I die.

My thoughts were disturbed when Malfoy's other hand slowly moved down and played along the hem of my dress. After a few seconds of deciding whether to do it or not, his instincts on doing it took over him.

I gasped as I felt his fingers rubbing my wet center over my knickers, making me even wetter. This sensation made my head fall back and my body arch. I felt his breath on my bare shoulders.

"Come with me." He whispered to me. Despite the loud music, this simple sentence echoed through me.

"Yes." I merely stated as he whipped me and grabbed my wrists.

He was sort of rushing towards wherever we were to go. After swimming through the pool of dancers, we finally got to one side of the club, which had stairs going up. I knew, instantly, where he was planning on taking me.

It was now or never. It was my time to escape.

But I didn't. I followed him as we both went up the stairs. Seconds later, we were facing a door which Malfoy had a key to. He immediately put the key in and guided me inside. The room looked like some sort of a bedroom, but with a very seductive aura. I didn't have time to marvel at the other features of the room since I was pushed against the wall by Malfoy.

He kissed me furiously and had his hands all over my body. I didn't protest. Instead, I gripped his hair and pulled him for more of those enticing lips. He bit my lower lip, begging me to open and I gave him the permission. His tongue flickered in my mouth, exploring and in search for my own. Our tongues met and fought for dominance.

While we were heavily making out, my hands quickly found his jacket and removed them the second I laid my hands on them. His left hand was at the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. The other hand was grabbing my ass and made me feel his hardness on me.

When I was gasping for air, his lips didn't leave my skin as he trailed kissed down my jaw and on my neck. He sucked at that certain spot which made me moan explicitly. That felt so good. I started unbuttoning his shirt and soon, his chest was bare before me. I pulled back to stare at his body and moaned again as his mouth found the top of my chest, which was bare because of how low my dress was.

I whined a little when I didn't feel his lips on me. He reached down and removed my dress, revealing my matching black lace bra and panties. He stood for a while and just roamed his eyes starting from my legs up to my eyes. "Beautiful." He said as he reached down and kissed me again.

Wasting no time, he lifted my legs to his waist and pushed me on the wall roughly. I didn't mind how hard he was going at, it felt so good. I felt his erection even harder than before as he grinded on me while sucking my neck.

With one hand on my ass for support, the other one traveled from the hollow between my breast and went to the edge of my panties. He looked up to me, as if asking for permission. He looked so adorable, with those silver eyes staring into my soul.

I bit my lip as I readied myself for him. His fingers found my clit and started rubbing it with his thumb. Oh that feels like heaven! I threw my head back and tried as best as I could to open my legs more. He spread my folds and inserted one finger first.

"Oh Draco!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The feeling was just so overwhelming. I needed more of him. "More!"

He smirked but obliged. As he kissed me full on the mouth, he added a second finger, making me bite his lip hard. I tasted the blood but I didn't care. My hands were gripping his back and digging my fingers on his skin.

"Do you like that?" He asked me while his lips were still on mine, as he added another finger to his heavenly administrations. I was so close, I could feel the bottom of my stomach clenching into tight spaces and encircling his fingers.

I just nodded furiously for I knew that when I opened my mouth, I couldn't stop myself from screaming in pleasure. He was moving his fingers in circles, enough to make me so close to my climax. He didn't stop, and began rubbing my clit with his thumb. That was enough for me. It drove me over the edge.

I screamed out his name as my muscles engulfed his fingers and he kissed me softly, for the first time that night.

He pulled out his fingers and began to lick them one by one. The sight was just breathtaking. To see his breathless face, taking in my juices made me wet again.

He kissed me full on the mouth and our tongues fought again. I could taste myself, but I didn't care. He was now carrying me to the bed.

I knew that wasn't the end of it. He just needed more.

And so did I.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did there? ;) Are you begging for more? I hope so! Reviews are to get me on writing more. I do hope my readers review. Tell me your thoughts. I'm a good listener. HAHA.<strong>


	4. Escaping Reality

**This is quite a short chapter but I had to cut it in that certain point for maximum effect. LOL. You would know why. But to make up for it, I will post the next chapter probably soon, too. Thank you so much for those who took time to review. Even if I still lack em, at least I have em. ;) I send my love to you guys! :) You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of JK Rowling's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.<strong>

**Rage.**

**June 2000**

As if she weighed like nothing, Draco effortlessly carried Hermione to the bed. He went to the club for some sort of distraction. Some girl that would take his mind off the woman he undeniably loved but didn't love him back. At the beginning of the night, he was expecting to shag some random girl and forget Hermione for just one night.

But no, fate had something else planned for him. When he entered the club, he saw none other than the She-Weasel, dancing her ass of with some guy that didn't look like Potter. His heart raced as he predicted Hermione would be here, too.

His predictions were soon proven true when he spotted her, sitting elegantly at the bar. He admired how good she looked with the dress that embraced her body in a very seductive manner.

Now, he was admiring how she looked without that dress of hers. And boy did he like what he was seeing.

Draco gently laid Hermione on her back and he hovered over her, on all fours. Hermione was shakily unbuttoning his trousers. Staring at her eyes just made Draco want to take her right now.

His gray orbs didn't take its gaze away from her brown ones as he crushed her lips once more. He nibbled on her lip as he felt her hands push his trousers down. He was left with only his boxers.

He pulled himself up and completely removed the restraining material. Hermione gazed at the wonderful sight before her. She was looking at Draco's well-toned body, and her eyes travelled down to see his erection that was enticingly large.

"You, my dear, are wearing too much." Draco said as he sat Hermione on his lap and cradled her. She gasped as she felt his cock on her wet knickers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and had her hands on his blonde hair.

She kissed his lips softly before saying, "And what do you plan on doing about that?"

"This." Draco said as he kissed her shoulder blades. His index finger excruciatingly slowly traced her spine from the bottom up. Wherever his finger would touch, a warm feeling would follow for Hermione.

When his finger finally reached the hook of her bra, Draco's lips found her earlobe. Hermione moaned at the feeling and felt him expertly remove the restraining material on her chest. Once she was freed from it, Draco pushed her to the bed.

He stared at her well proportioned body and admired how perfectly Hermione had evolved. From the bushy-haired, buck tooth know-it-all, to this sexy lioness. When Draco was overwhelmed with the scenery before him, he leaned forward and kissed Hermione full on the mouth. As their mouths were busy, his right hand was too.

His palm quickly gained possession of her right breast. He fondled with it which made Hermione moan in his mouth, his erection pulsating. Draco's mouth released hers, and instead, went straight for her other breast. His tongue flickered with the nipple while his other hand pinched. He did the same with the other breast.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Draco ripped Hermione's knickers impatiently. Hermione gasped at the sudden cold air between her thighs. Draco's mouth was everywhere, giving kisses every inch of her body.

After a while, Draco's head moved south. "Spread your legs." He ordered. Hermione happily obliged as she separated her thighs. She gripped Draco's hair as she readied for the sensation.

Draco licked his lips enticingly, while staring at her center. "You're so wet, Hermione."

"I know." She said, with a hoarse voice. He looked into her eyes, asking for permission. As if she understood, she closed her eyes. That was enough permission for Draco.

His tongue found her folds and licked them. Hermione's hips buckled and arched towards his face. He inserted his tongue in her and tasted her delicious juices.

"Dra-cooo." Hermione moaned and gripped his hair even harder. She was pulling him to her, asking for more. He obliged.

While his tongue was in her, he roughly inserted two fingers, making Hermione shake uncontrollably. He was pulsing his tongue and fingers in and out of her, enjoying her.

When he couldn't take any more of it, he withdrew his fingers from her and licked them. Draco moved up and crushed her lips. In the same moment, he spread her legs even more, readying her for him. Hermione understood what he was doing and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him further access.

Without hesitation, he thrust himself inside of her until the hilt. Hermione gasped as she wasn't used to his size. She groaned once she was fully adjusted to him. Pain turned into pleasure as her insides started to clench to his hard cock. Draco pulled out from her, until only the tip remained.

"Please, Draco." She begged for him. He loved her begging. He loved how her eyes were showing such weakness for him.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

That was enough for Draco to go wild and he pounded on her, making her body arch all the way to him. His mouth found the nape of her neck as he continued thrusting in and out of her. One hand was holding on to her breast, gripping it to gain control.

He was thrusting so fast now. Hermione was shaking so badly. "I`m sss-so close." She managed to get out of her. He was too, he was almost to his climax and he wanted to prolong it as much as possible. His thrusts were beginning to grow sloppy but Draco still pushed on. He couldn't take it anymore but wanted to make her cum first.

His thumb played with her clit and it was enough to drive her to her climax. Her walls tightened around him and Hermione's eyes dilated as she rode out her climax. Draco came closely after her too, and he filled her with his cum. When they were both drained, he pulled out of her.

"That was…" Hermione was trying to find words for it.

"The best sex you've ever had in you life?" Even though Hermione didn't see his face, she knew he was smirking at her.

She knew not to feed his ego too much, but, "Yes. It was."

They both just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Draco managed to wrap his arm around Hermione's neck and was tracing circles on her skin.

Hermione was about to doze off for she was already tired when Draco said something that made her fully awake again. Her senses jolting up.

"I love you."

She froze there. Realization suddenly struck her as the reality of things came back. She had lost her sense of thought when she was being taken by Draco that she forgot her wedding. She was getting married tomorrow! Her eyes stared wide at the ceiling as tears filled her eyes.

Hermione suddenly sat up, which made her loose vision for a second or two. Draco, noticing her sudden reaction, sat up with her.

"What wrong?" He asked her, cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look. But she couldn't bear look at him. She well-knew that when she sees those eyes of his, she would forget everything again.

She shook her head, hoping it would make him release her. And it did. "What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked again, still with a sweet tone but with a hint of stress.

"I`m getting married tomorrow." A simple sentence seemed to have explained almost everything in the world. Draco's hand dropped as he, too, remembered the situations of present time. He had just slept with a woman to be married.

Hermione felt disgusted with herself. She had just cheated on Ron, his best friend and fiancée. How could she have stooped so low? She was as worse as Lavender Brown!

Without a word, Hermione stood up and gathered her clothes. Draco looked as if he a full-body bind curse was laid on him, seeing as he didn't move an inch. He didn't even stop her as she dressed herself again and tried to fix her hair.

After a minute or so, Draco watched Hermione run away from him. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one! I know it's short but... yeah. :) Reviews are very much appreciated and loved! Suggestions are openly accepted. And some hate, bring it on! :) <strong>

**Reviews get me motivated to write.**


	5. Doubts

**So, here I am, with the latest chapter. :) I`m sorry if I kept you guys waiting. Had some sort of lazy bones. I needed to get my writing juices flowing and made a oneshot for a challenge. It was a success, it had me writing this chapter in no time. Hope you like this one. Thanks, btw, to those who reviewed. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong>

**The Burrow**

**June 2000**

"Where were you last night?" Of course Ginny would be curious about where Hermione went during their fun night. Her best girl friend asked while doing wonders with her hair. Ginny agreed to be the one to pretty Hermione up for her big day. Though Hermione told her she didn't need anything, Ginny refused and said she needed to look fantastic.

"_No, Gin. You should worry about yourself. I can fix my own hair and make-up." Hermione told her when they were casually lying on the grass of the garden. It was a beautiful day and the two decided to do nothing since both Harry and Ron are off in work._

_Ginny abruptly sat up and stared at Hermione with disbelieving eyes. "You're crazy."_

_The muggle-born witch didn't sit up but just looked at her straight in the eye. "And why, Miss Weasley, have you subjected me to being crazy?"_

"_Because," she started and mirrored her best friend's action and stared directly into the brown eyes of Hermione. "You're the bride."_

_Hermione knew it was better not to argue with Ginny. She won almost all the arguments and had a very feisty attitude when it comes to competition. The reason why Hermione didn't want to be dolled up was that she always had this vision in her mind of what she wanted her wedding to be._

_Hermione Jean Granger was a simple girl. Growing up in a middle-class family, she didn't want much. For her wedding, it didn't change. She had always dreamed of getting married with the man of her dreams. Hermione wanted to have only their immediate family and the closest of friends. She believed that a small audience would make the wedding much more heartfelt everything would be._

"_Oh come on, please, please, please?" Ginny shook Hermione's arms and looked at her with the best puppy-dog eyes she could manage._

_Hermione sighed and a chuckle was heard. "Fine Ginny. You can make me your doll. Just make sure I still look the same."_

"_Oh don't worry. I won't mess up your pretty face."_

Ginny had finished fixing Hermione's hair. There was no trace of the bushy hair anymore. It was replaced with a silky and shiny mane that felt good to run your fingers through. She moved on to make-up and was starting to place foundation on her face.

"I was in the club, with you." Hermione retorted. She was telling the truth, really. Only leaving out the part where she went to sneak out with none other than their friend ferret.

The response to her obvious question was a rolling of eyes. "Puh-lease." Irritating Ginny was fun in a way. Seeing how her ears would turn red instead of her cheeks was a hilarious sight to see. Sighing to calm her down, Ginny started dabbing concealer under Hermione's eyes. "What time did you sleep last night? You look like a zombie! I told you to sleep once we get home, obviously you didn't."

Hermione didn't want to listen to Ginny's scolding. Nodding to acknowledge whatever it is she's saying, Hermione's mind drifted to what truly happened last night.

_After successfully going down the stairs with wobbly feet, Hermione scanned the crowd for her friend, once again. She was at the verge of tears but skillfully held them back. Successfully, she found Ginny's striking red hair at the bar. Sniffing one last time to hide her pained expression, she practically ran towards the bar._

"_Hermione, there you are!" Ginny said, relieved. _

_She just nodded, afraid that her voice would betray her and show the emotion she was feeling. Hermione was able to force out a smile, too._

_The redhead looked at her watch and clicked her tongue. "Time for us to go."_

_Hermione couldn't agree better and hurriedly went out to apparate home._

_~.~_

_She lied awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Ginny made sure she was most comfortable tonight to get a good night's sleep. But how could she have a good slumber when flashes of what happened that night kept invading her mind?_

_Hermione remembered how Draco touched her with his soft hands and explored her body. She shivered when the feeling she got when he nibbled in the right places went back to her. She moaned when her insides recalled how they were filled with Draco's hot cum._

_Re-living all these memories didn't do well for Hermione. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get a hold of herself. She was getting married in less than 24 hours. She had just cheated on Ron, when they weren't even officially together. How could she have done that?_

_But it all felt right when she and Draco were united. It was as if two puzzle pieces finally found their right places. She hated to admit it, but having sex with Draco was even better than having sex with Ron._

_She slapped herself for thinking of those things. How could she? It was enough that she cheated, but willingly choosing someone to be better than Ron?_

"_Wow, Hermione." She muttered to herself. What kind of Gryffindor was she?_

After an hour, Ginny had made Hermione look like a goddess. Her make-up didn't completely cover her face. Instead, it accentuated her perfect features. The make-up gave her that glowing look, fit for her wedding.

"Okay. Time for the dress." Ginny said, taking another look at her watch. It was an hour and a half away from the awaited time. She needed to get the bride ready and run of to doll herself up. Hermione flashed a thankful smile at Ginny which she just nodded in return.

Both were careful with the dress. The two worked together to get Hermione in the dress without ruining the dress, her hair, or her make-up. When she was successfully in the wedding dress, Ginny took a step back and admired her work.

She kept nodding and running her eyes up and down Hermione's body. This really made the bride very conscious but didn't complain. She owed it to Ginny. "Perfect."

Hermione couldn't help it anymore and went straight to the full-sized mirror. She did look perfect. It was exactly what she had wanted to look for her wedding. The dress was made for her body and featured every single curve she had in her body.

Mrs. Weasley was the one that made the dress and it looked as if a professional designer had made it. It was a white, tube dress which fitted her body until the waist. The upper half of the dress was form-fitting and looked like a corset with embossed with flowers. The bottom half had ruffles of different layers and reached the bottom just to cover her feet with the heels. At first, she had a hard time walking with the heels that Mrs. Weasley forced her to wear. But she wasn't a witch for nothing. Hermione had charmed the shoes to make it look the same but feel as if she wasn't wearing such a dangerously high shoe.

Tears were threatening to stain her made-up face. Where the tears were coming from? Hermione didn't know whether they were tears of joy or tears of guilt. She wanted it to feel right, but it just didn't.

Ginny walked toward her and stood behind Hermione. She held her shoulders, as if trying to say '_You can do it._' That was exactly what she needed and wiped her tears away, afraid to mess up Ginny's hard work.

"I'm going to fix myself now," Ginny let go of Hermione's shoulders and began to walk towards the door. She stopped just before opening the door and turned around to face Hermione. "You can cry all you want, that thing's waterproof." And with that she left Hermione alone with her disturbed thoughts.

Once alone, tears just flowed. She wasn't able to support her shaking body and sat down. Hermione couldn't stop them, the guilt was killing her. She wanted to tell Ron but she didn't want to lose him. She wanted Draco but she couldn't have him. She loved Ron but she loved being with Draco. Hermione was confused. Why did this have to happen to her?

After dispelling all the tears that could possibly go out of her petite little body, there was a knock on the door. She sniffed and tried to look as bride-y as possible. Wiping the last tears from her face, she managed to speak, "Come in."

Hermione was facing the vanity desk and looked to the mirror to see who had just come in. "Harry." She said once she saw his head emerging from the back of the door. He peeped in to see if anybody was with her and when he was sure nobody was in their presence, he came in and closed the door.

"Wow, `MIone, you look beautiful." He gaped at Hermione as he looked at her through the mirror. If ever he saw the red, puffy eyes, he didn't comment on it. Harry quickly moved through the room and was at Hermione's side.

"Thanks, Harry." She managed to bring out a smile. "You look rather dashing."

He was already in his dress robes. He was, of course, the best man and had to look admirable but not too admirable beside Ron. His hair was neatly fixed, making sure that it won't fall in his eyes during the ceremony. His lightning scar was displayed for everyone to see.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her as his hand fell on top of hers.

"I could be better."

Harry gave her a little squeeze to sort of make her feel better. He wasn't the usual Harry that Hermione loved spending time with. He was getting a bit apprehensive and anxious. Hermione looked at him in the eye and Harry couldn't bear staring back.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She demanded.

"It's – nothing. Nevermind. Don't worry about a thing." This earned a raised eyebrow.

Her voice became bossy which made Harry remember those times when they hated her for being the know-it-all. "That's not _nothing._ What is it?"

"It's just…" Harry sighed and tried looking at her again but just couldn't do it. There was a pinch of sadness and a handful of guilt in his eyes. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Hermione nodded and tried to be patient with him. She was curious about what he was telling her but knew it was better to just take it slow. "Yes, Harry."

"And I always want for your happiness."

"Mhm."

"I don't want you to feel sad but you do have a right to know."

_Know what? What's he getting at?_ Hermione thought to herself. "Yeah."

He managed to look at her this time, eyes full of guilt and sorrow. "Well, it's about Ron."

"What about Ronald?" Whenever Hermione would use his full name, it usually meant he was in trouble. And that was exactly what Hermione thought. She felt that this was bad news, and would result to something horrid.

"Last night," Hermione shivered as she remembered last night. And then she remembered it was also Ron's bachelor party the previous night. "We had a few drinks and _stuff_."

"Yes, Harry, I know. It's a bachelor party any way." _If that's what he's telling me, than it's pretty obvious, isn't it?_ She sighed and her heart rate returned to normal. She thought about what he said. _A few drinks wouldn't hurt, right? I did the same, too. Firewhiskey and all that._ But then she noticed the tone he used when he said the last word. "What do you mean by _stuff_?"

His hand ran through his hair, messing it up. "Don't get mad, okay? I just really needed to tell you or else I couldn't live with myself if you knew when it's too late." He was speaking so fast, meaning he was nervous. "Well, Ron got the drunk last night and became a little too friendly with some people."

"Girls?" Her heart rate suddenly sped up again. She somehow knew what Harry was all nervous about now.

He just nodded. Hermione knew that instant that Ron had probably just did the same crime as she did. Somehow, she felt relieved as if things are tied up now.

Harry looked up, surprised to see that there were no tears shed. Probably, it was that all her tears were gone and there was no more left to shed. Or it may be because she didn't feel so bad about herself anymore.

To clear her of the all the doubt in her mind, she just had to ask, "Did they-?" Harry understood what she meant by that. Besides, they did grow up with each other and knew how the other's mind works.

She fell silent for a bit, thinking of everything that had just happened. From the time that Ron became ecstatic that she allowed her, to this moment in time that Harry is telling her of the misfortunes.

"Are you okay?" His hand on her shoulder for support.

Hermione nodded. "I just need some time alone."

Harry then left and Hermione was once again deep in thought. What was she going to do now?

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley had definitely outdone herself. The marquee that was set up in the backyard of the burrow was now decorated with all the lights you can imagine. It was sort of like Bill and Fleur's wedding but the only difference was the venue was adorned with Gryffindor colors. The theme of the wedding required red and gold as its color. Banners of gold were hanging from the ceiling and red roses placed around.<p>

Hermione's request of a little wedding wasn't satisfied. The Weasley's insisted that they should invite their friends from Hogwarts, some friends from work, and of course, almost the whole Weasley clan.

She had decided, she was going through with the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! She's going to to marry Ron!(?) Tell me your thoughts! :D Sorry if there wasn't much Dramione action here, but I promise to make it up to you. Reviews are <span>highly<span> appreciated. :)**


	6. I am a Fighter

**I`M SORRYYYYYYY. I know I haven`t updated in a really long time. :((( Please don`t hate me. I`ve been really busy with my school and stuff. But I really didn`t want to completely abandon this fic. Some of my readers may have given up on me, but come back to meee. Lol enough ranting for now. I tried my best to finish another chapter. :) I hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong>

**The Burrow | Devon, England**

**June 2000**

As they heard the bridal march echoing throughout the whole tent, all the guests stood up from their seats. Everybody wanted to see the princess of the day. They looked to the entrance of the marquee and gasped as the brunette walked in. She had a smile on her face, too big that it hurt. Hermione wasn't quite sure whether it was natural or out of pure acting.

With all eyes on her, Hermione's heart raced and threatened to jump out of its place. She saw some familiar faces of her old school friends combined with unfamiliar ones but with that all-too-familiar red hair. They must be a Weasley.

What had her walking down the aisle instead of calling of the wedding? Why didn't she just go and slap Ron in the face when she learned about his infidelity the night before? Simple, because she's just the same as him.

She had cheated. And once she learned he did, too, it made her feel relieved. And so they were on the same level. Hermione knew it was the wrong way to start their marriage. It made her feel dirty. This wasn't the person she was supposed to be. Her parents didn't raise her to be like this. But having all the attention of the Wizarding World on her and her best friends, she couldn't afford mess up. Not only would she ruin her image, but of the whole Golden Trio itself.

That fact was on her mind during the process of deciding whether to go through with this or not. She just wanted to forget about the previous night, and just move on with her life. It was so easy to say, but so very hard to do. Something about last night's events made her want to hold on. Hermione knew it was better to let go with any attachment she had with the Slytherin, especially since she was to get married.

When Hermione looked straight ahead, she saw her soon-to-be-husband's face, grinning from ear-to-ear. It was the same face that she knew since she was eleven. The same boy that had food stuffed in his mouth who was seated across the famous Harry Potter in their very first ride to Hogwarts. The same person that was beside her and Harry through all their adventures against the Dark Arts. The person who failed to pluck up the courage and ask her to the Yule Ball. Yet he was still the same person that she fell in love with throughout their years of friendship.

Walking down the aisle seemed to be such a long walk for her. She wanted the ceremony to end and be able to relax. Hermione strongly believed that finally tying the knot would end all the complications. After what seemed like eternity, she finally reached her destination. Ron took her hand and together, they faced the minister.

"We are gathered here today –"

"You look beautiful, truly." He whispered in her ear and made Hermione a blushing bride.

"To join Ronald Bilius Weasley –"

Hermione sneaked a glance towards Ron and saw him looking at her with such affection.

"And Hermione Jean Granger –"

But the more she stared back at him, the more the image in front of her morphed.

"In holy matrimony."

She wasn't looking at Ron's blue eyes anymore, but an entirely different pair. They were stormy grey in color, the same eyes that stared into hers while she had the most passionate sex she ever had, despite bringing forth much regret. Hermione tried to blink but it was still the same grey orbs, she couldn't keep her eyes of them. She reached out her right hand and touched his cheek, making sure it wasn't just an illusion. Once her touch emitted a reaction from Ron, the illusion vanished. Hermione gasped loudly and covered her mouth in surprise of her own reaction.

Everybody in the room started whispering. A buzz in the air immediately came up, and it was even growing in volume. To redeem herself, Hermione cleared her throat and smiled to the wedding guests. She faced the minister and nodded to tell him to continue the ceremony.

The minister was still worrying, but went on nonetheless. "Marriage is the promise of hope between two people who love each other. Two people who trust that love, who honor each other and who wish to share their future. It enables them to share their desires, dreams, memories, their joys and laughter." He looked at the bride to see if anything undesirable has happened once again. When none was in sight, he continued. "So as marriage is the covenant, vows are the entrance into that commitment. The first step down the road that they will travel together, for the remainder of their lives. "

Hermione almost choked to the final statement. It was as if this ceremony was all directed to her mistake. As if the she was being pressured into feeling more guilty than she actually is by hitting her with such "harsh" words. She didn't let anyone notice her anxiety this time.

The minister slightly faced Ron as he said, "Do you, Ronald, take Hermione to be your wife, to love and comfort and honor and protect, forsaking all others to be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"

Without a doubt, Ron answered "I do."

Now the minister cautiously turned to Hermione and said, "And do you, Hermione, take Ronald to be your husband, to love and comfort and honor and protect, forsaking all others to be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

It was different for her unlike Ron. He didn't have any problem with saying I do, but Hermione knew she couldn't keep up with this facade. Her conscience was eating her alive. It had been bothering her ever since she decided she would walk down the aisle. She looked at Ron to see him staring at her with confusion this time, not any more full on affection.

The same kind of whispers were coming back, haunting her each second that passed. Hermione shook her head and with a low apology to Ron, she ran off.

* * *

><p>Hermione ended up in her room in the Burrow. She completely does not deserve a space in this special house of the Weasleys since she very recently just turned her back to a wedding of their kin. She was crying on the floor beside her bed, her wedding gown flat on the ground.<p>

Her cries were hushed now because she's spent a lot of tears already. Not long did she have to be crying alone. After some time, footsteps and talks could be heard just outside of the door.

"I'll go in and talk some sense into her. Maybe she's just nervous and all. You know us women." Hermione recognized this to be the voice of her best friend, Ginny.

"Why don't you let Harry talk to her?" It was Molly this time. "He knows her best since they all grew up at the same time. He should know what's going on in her mind. He's practically got her familiarized now."

"Well, Molly, if you put it at that you make me seem like a stalker." Harry's voice can be distinguished. He was trying to put a lighter mood to the current situation. "Ah Mrs. Granger!"

Hermione's head perked up at the mention of her mother. She could imagine her parents on the other side of the door worrying about their one and only daughter. Her mother would be tearing up, most probably. Her father would be trying to figure out the root cause of the situation since he knows Hermione doesn't do irrational things.

By the realization of how much people she's worrying and bothering. At the sound of another set of cries, the door burst open to show the people crowding to see through the door frame. It was Michelle Granger, Hermione's mother, that managed to get away from the crowd and into the room. She carefully shut the door behind her and quickly went to her puffy-eyed daughter.

"My darling Hermione." She cooed as she held unto Hermione and rocked her like little child. This act somehow relaxed her and tearless cries emerged. "Now would you like to tell Mummy what's wrong?"

Between her hiccups, she tried to speak. "I'm a very, ver- bad person Mu- I don't deserve - all this attentio-"

"Hush now, darling." Michelle continued to rock Hermione until there were no more cries. She knew she didn't need to force out answers from her daughter since she knew her well. Michelle knew that Hermione would tell her the things she only wanted to tell. She wouldn't be pushed into saying something she isn't ready for.

"I'm sorry, mum." Hermione looked up at her mother with her doe eyes.

"Why are you apologizing, my dear?" She asked while gently smoothing out her daughter's hair.

"Because I make such a fuss when I could have just married Ron without any more problems."

"Don't you say that, Hermione." Her mother let go and scolded her. "I did not raise you to just 'go with the flow' or whatever it is you young people call it nowadays. You are a fighter, Hermione."

She looked up and saw those dedicated eyes of her mother. Michelle was Hermione's idol. Hermione wanted to be just like her mother. Perseverance was one thing Hermione wanted to get from Michelle. It was one of the main reasons why she worked her ass off everytime. To show how much she's like her mother.

So she had decided. She will fight for what she wants. And at that moment she was certain that she didn't want to marry Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>

**Malfoy Manor | ****Wiltshire, England**

**June 2000**

Once again, Draco Malfoy had isolated himself from the public. He had one bloody good night but when he woke up, realization struck him. He was reminded of the day when Hermione would be getting _married_ to Ron. He was disgusted by the idea and looked at their wedding with such hostility.

For a whole day, he drowned himself in alcohol. His room was completely dark, lights turned off and the curtains shut. The only light that inluminated the room were some beams of sunshine that managed to escape the curtains' holds. The smell of alcohol filled the room.

Draco was able to empty a whole bottle of firewhiskey and drink up almost half of another. By the time night came, he was completely wasted and passed out on the couch. His hair was in all sorts of disarray. The buttons of his shirt were almost at the point of tearing due to forceful pulling. He was paler than usual and had dark circles under his eyes.

He didn't eat anything for the day, he completely ignored the meals that his house elves had brought for him.

The next day, he woke up at around eleven in the morning.

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with me."

Draco got up and a sudden bloodrush forced him to lay back.

"Fuck this."

Ignoring all the pain in his head, he managed to stand up and walk to his cabinet for a potion. When he came up short, he called to his house elf.

"Yes master Draco?" The small creature appeared and spoke up.

"Get me some hangover potion. And also the Daily Prophet. Which I bloody hell would rip if it's full of the happy pictures of the bride and groom." He didn't care hide the distaste in his voice. A low pop told him his house elf had gone and did his orders.

He sat down on the couch and massaged his temples to try and take some pain off. After a minute or so, the elf had appeared with exactly what was asked. He took the potion first and took the contents in a quick gulp. In a few seconds, he felt better.

Draco took the newspaper next. The title on the front page caught his attention. It was exactly the opposite of what he had expected.

_Runaway Bride: Rumours Proven by Source_

_Yesterday was the much awaited marriage of Ronald Weasley, a pureblood wizard from a big family, and Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch. They were part of the Golden Trio which had together fought The Dark Lord. The couple, Weasley and Granger, had developed their feelings with one another throughout the course of their friendship and had decided to tie the knot yesterday. Most of us have believed Miss Granger would fall for Mister Harry Potter, the said Chosen One, rather than Mister Weasley. Rumours flew off saying how much Potter would be much more suited for Granger._

_However, the wedding did not happen. From the beginning of the ceremony, Miss Hermione seemed distant and distracted from what was in front of her, her groom. When asked for her much-awaited "I do.", there was none that came out from her mouth. Instead, with a pause and some spoken words, Hermione ran away from everything. Left in front of everybody, Mister Ronald seemed shocked put quickly regained himself. His best man, Harry Potter, neared him, which apparenly made Weasley cease to follow his bride. On the other hand, Potter was one of the first ones to quickly run after Granger._

_Are the rumours true about the infamous Potter-Granger relationship? Could it have been the reason for the marriage to discontinue? We asked those in the wedding for their thoughts! Our sources say yes to this relationship, quote, "Ah yes, the bookworm and scarhead have always been closer than weaselbee and the girl."_

_So there you have it! Confirmed! Sorry Weasley/Granger fans, Potter/Granger is taking over._

Draco definitely did not know how to react with the articled. On one hand he wanted to rejoice. Hermione wasn't married, for Merlin's sake! She was still a free woman.

Or was she? Potter and Hermione? There could be some sense into that. Two mud - muggleborns to go together.

But that still doesn`t mean Draco couldn`t change his mind.

She wasn't married, that means he could easily snatch him away from Harry Potter. Even if he is the Chosen One.

* * *

><p><strong>How`d you like it? :)<strong>

**Didn't expect that, huh? ;) Or did you? Review so i know your thoughts!**


End file.
